Pérola Negra
by Akari-chan
Summary: [Anubis x Ryuu] Anubis leva rosas para Ryuu, como um pedido de desculpas, e deixa o garoto refletindo sobre o significado de uma rosa negra.


**Pérola Negra**

A única coisa que Ryuu conseguia pensar no momento era que o cheiro de rosas era esmagador.

"Como você está, nosso príncipe?" O homem loiro que estava prostrado na porta de seu quarto o cumprimentou, segurando um buquê entre os braços. Ele prestou uma pequena reverência e, após fazê-lo, se dirigiu até a estante que se encontrava diante de Ryuu com passos largos e elegantes. Em cima da madeira escura havia um vaso de flores, e ele as jogou fora sem qualquer cuidado. As pétalas coloridas se espalharam no fundo da lata de lixo, e Ryuu conseguiu desviar o olhar do buquê de rosas negras para as flores com que seus amigos lhe presentearam.

"É minha culpa que você se encontra machucado, então eu creio que deveria ao menos prestar-lhe uma visita." O estranho então arrumou as rosas em sua frente com primor, seus dedos enluvados segurando delicadamente uma única flor cujo caule e espinhos eram tão negros quanto as pétalas. E a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era oh como diabos aquele cheiro era tão doce e intoxicante, e se misturava com o perfume que exalava do homem de forma tão bem que o deixava nauseado. Ele se perguntou onde já havia sentido esse cheiro antes, parecia com ferro, parecia com aquele cheiro que o cobria dos pés à cabeça em seus sonhos, e ele teve certeza que era o mesmo cheiro de algum anjo da morte.

"Linda, não é mesmo? Essa rosa negra. É de uma variedade chamada Pérola Negra. Parece-se tanto com sangue seco." O homem sorriu como se estivesse olhando para a coisa mais bela do mundo e logo após olhou para ele, com olhos de quem sentia pena de outra pessoa. Ryuu achava que estava tremendo de medo, mas mesmo assim se inclinou para frente e falou qualquer coisa rudemente, ele nem ao menos podia se lembrar do que. O aroma estava ao redor dele e infiltrava-se em suas narinas e boca, e ele podia sentir um gosto horrível nos lábios.

Ele se viu errado mais uma vez, pois o homem não era meramente um anjo, mas sim o lorde dos mortos, um deus que reinava no mundo inferior. Seus longos cabelos loiros caiam em suas costas presos por uma fita, e seus olhos o encaravam tão duramente como ônix. Ele era alto e suas vestes eram ricas. Ele levou a mão ao peito, como se acometido de grande emoção, e lembrou a Ryuu tudo que ele esperava poder esquecer.

"Você é a pessoa que carrega o sangue de nosso grande fundador, o Rei Hades. Uma pessoa importante que nos foi prometida como nosso segundo líder."

"Saia daqui!" Aquele cheiro o hipnotizava, tal como Anúbis hipnotizara tantas pessoas anteriormente. O sorriso nos lábios do homem apenas confirmava que ele estava o testando, que o estava atormentando como uma pequena brincadeira perversa. Ele só percebeu que havia gritado alto e atirado o vaso nele quando o vidro se espatifou contra a parede, os pequenos cacos brilhando ao cair no chão, onde a luz do sol refletia neles. Anúbis, claramente, havia desviado sem qualquer esforço, como se fosse um mero passo de dança, ensaiado muitas e muitas vezes para ser feito instintivamente. As flores negras se alastraram ao redor de seus pés, mas o cheiro não desapareceu. Ele teve a leve impressão de que ele havia se tornado mais forte.

"Eu não quero agravar os seus ferimentos, por isso o deixarei em breve." Ele ainda segurava uma rosa entre as mãos, e se aproximou novamente da cama onde o rapaz se encontrava sentado sem poder se mexer, graças ao profundo corte de faca em seu peito. Seus passos não faziam nenhum ruído no chão, ele pisava em pétalas de rosas como se elas formassem uma passagem para ele.

O ser, que apesar do nome divino se mostrava tão humano, debruçou-se sobre ele na cama e roçou a flor em seu rosto pálido, traçando um caminho que terminou em seus lábios entreabertos. O perfume havia se tornado tão forte que ele se sentiu sufocado, e ele tentou afastá-lo com as mãos, mas Anúbis simplesmente o segurou pelos pulsos, prendendo-os sobre sua cabeça no travesseiro e forçando-o na cama para que ele ficasse deitado.

"Você não deveria se levantar se desejar se recuperar rapidamente." Ele largou a rosa sobre o peito do rapaz, deixando a mão percorrer as ataduras do ferimento por baixo do tecido de suas roupas. Ela acariciou o corte, fazendo Ryuu emitir um pequeno gemido de dor e mover o rosto, tentando afastar-se e respirar, mas quanto mais movimento fazia, maior era a dor que a pressão do peso de Anúbis fazia sobre ele.

"Você não pode escapar de seu destino. Não tente desafiá-lo, ou só tornará as coisas mais difíceis para você." O loiro sussurrou em seu ouvido, as palavras exatamente iguais as de seu avô. Seu sorriso era afável, mas Ryuu aprendera a não confiar nas pessoas. "Não queremos ver você machucado novamente, não é mesmo, meu caro príncipe?"

Em uma atitude um tanto quanto ousada, encostou levemente os lábios em um ponto abaixo da orelha de seu futuro senhor, fazendo com que ele arregalasse os olhos e se inquietasse ainda mais.

"Vá embora!" As palavras saíram dos lábios do detetive rudemente, mas soavam melodiosas nos ouvidos do homem.

"Estou feliz que esteja me ordenando. Isso prova que você é mesmo nosso líder." Ele soltou Ryuu com o sorriso maior do que antes, e o jovem apenas cerrou os punhos, trazendo-os junto ao corpo, com seu peito pulsando enquanto ele arfava, pegando grandes quantidades de ar.

"Irei me retirar, se é isso o que deseja." Ele se dirigiu a porta, e Ryuu ficou satisfeito que ele o fizesse. Mas antes que pudesse sair, Anúbis se voltou para ele.

"Você sabe o que a rosa negra simboliza?" Mencionou como se fosse uma casualidade. Mas sua face havia tomado outra forma, de algo que o jovem não conseguia compreender direito, algo que sua inteligência não podia entender porque era algo mal, desumano e poderoso. E não importava quantos corpos você havia visto retorcidos no chão, ou quantos assassinos você ouvira rir, você nunca entendia como mentes cruéis eram de verdade.

"Você é meu. Para sempre."

Anúbis sussurrou, e a porta fechou-se atrás dele.

Ryuu só ouviu passos no corredor e notou que, mesmo assim, o cheiro de rosas ainda se encontrava em seu quarto, sua cama e sua pele.


End file.
